


Short Dumb Sailor Moon Comics and Doodles :D

by storyofthedoor



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Comic, Doujinshi, F/F, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Illustrated, M/M, Multi, Other, duuuumb thiiiiiiings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofthedoor/pseuds/storyofthedoor
Summary: I would draw a longer plot, but I'm so distracted drawing things that are so dumb. Most of these are one or two pages of just silly gag strip. Or single drawings based on ideas that make no sense. Everyone is shipped with everyone, all the time. There will probably be a lot of chapters. I will just add a new chapter when I draw a new dumb thing (it happens a lot.)





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://imgur.com/tfS8Zw8)

 

I tried to draw Reinako. XD I guess I succeeded? I didn't get to romance, but I did get to violence.

 

Before I drew Vee trying to get in good with Rei, there was this tiny drawing of Phobos and Deimos being such good good guard birbs and attacking suspicious people.

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/YctwYoB)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts for Smokingbomber that are drawn even worse than usual. They're only related by most of them being for SB, but no time or concept links them at all. I'm piling all the dumb ugly onto one post. I'm sure I'll draw more of it later though.

[](https://imgur.com/B3j5I5u)   
[](https://imgur.com/PG3pxWs)   
[](https://imgur.com/SyeLHbc)   
[](https://imgur.com/a77X0m3)   
[](https://imgur.com/ChnKjx7)   
[](https://imgur.com/eyohmBf)


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](https://imgur.com/3x62M7q)

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/Ybhsv3U)

 

 

 

I love them. I ship them so hard. I can't manage myself about it. ;_;


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assorted colored doodles, not related to each other.

[ ](https://imgur.com/2UntKaj)

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/CiBYIiV)

 

 

This Burger King Crown is a Smokingbomber birthday gift. XD

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/6Xiw0Nh)

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/gdj93Vl)

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/0TSAASV)

 

This was a gift for fadesinthesun, from their writing of Elysion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the MamoruxKunzite shippy while Zoi fails drawings.

[](https://imgur.com/fDhIK3b)

OH NO ZOI. YOU'RE IN TROUBLE FROM ALL DIRECTIONS.

[](https://imgur.com/GIxrZlK)

Childhood friends. Possibly they become more than friends.

[](https://imgur.com/KSxpnPz)   
[](https://imgur.com/Pig3lBD)

 

[](https://imgur.com/uxFv82Z)

EVERYBODY LINE UP TO CUDDLE MAMORU.

[](https://imgur.com/EzuvqhB)

[](https://imgur.com/TkRg115)

[](https://imgur.com/WnESJvz)

I'm sure we haven't seen the last of MamoruxKunzite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This murder van deserves its own chapter. I'll just leave it here. This was another gift for Smokingbomber. <3

[](https://imgur.com/MiRUvAq)


	7. Chapter 7

 

  


 

  


 

There are some times where I feel like I've drawn the thing so poorly, I can barely look at it. I scroll by it quickly. But also, I drew it at all, that must be something. I have to believe that is something. Better it exists at all than holds its existence waiting on perfection. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are some of the earliest drawings I ever did of Vee and Kunzite. D: Very practice. I think I've improved though!

[](https://imgur.com/WBLNe4K)   
[](https://imgur.com/vV2mA5C)   
[](https://imgur.com/aPX70sh)   
[](https://imgur.com/obd51x6)


	9. Chapter 9

According to Smokingbomber Endy doesn't use pink roses.   
I HAVE A PENCIL AND PHOTOSHOP. NOTHING CAN STOP ME.  
[](https://imgur.com/r4ICzop)  
(The conclusion later was that Endy's roses may change color. Depending on circumstances. Like, kind of private circumstances that can't be described as I've rated this fic to be all audiences.)

[](https://imgur.com/UAcaPWy)

Cute children!

[](https://imgur.com/lCh6aXh)

This child spends a lot of time being frustrated.


	10. Chapter 10

[](https://imgur.com/ecYYiSO)

AAA ok I reached the end of the current lot of comic doodle things! Thank you for reading. :D I'm sure I will create more.


End file.
